With you i'm safe
by cood9
Summary: A story based on 'Safe and sound' by Taylor Swift, thought it fit this couple...Korra has a hard time coping with the wars waging around her and Amon but as long as she has Mako she'll be Safe and Sound... MAKORRA FLUFF One-Shot


Safe and sound

Mako held her, like he was her life line, the only thing keeping her from breaking down.

"I'll never let you go..." he whispered, and it was true, he would hold her till she told him to stop. At this point he doubted she would, she was crying, tears streaming down her face as she leaned on him for support

' God korra you look terrible...if only...I could help you...all I can do is hold you...' Mako thought as he brought her closer to him

Korra was so broken, Amon that bastard, he'de killed her light..no almost...

"Don't leave me alone...Please..." she whispered through sobs

He coaxed her into climbing up the staires to Bolin and his attic and sat her down. She was muffling her crying now with her hands and she had fear in her eyes

"I didn't know...that I was getting myself into this..." she began fearfully and honestly to him

"You know you dont have to tell me this...if you dont want to..."

"Yes..." she whispered, the sun was starting to set, and he was worried, the way Korra looked...it looked like Amon had just beaten her spirit too whatever this was now...

'This is not Korra...Maybe she needs some sleep...' The timid fire bender reached his hand out awkwardly, offering to help her up. She took it and he led her to his bed (A/N don't be thinking no dirty thoughts ppl :P)

"You can sleep here the night..." Mako murmered as she looked at him confusedly

"But...This is your bed..." Korra said "I can just...go if I'm troubling you...it's not gonna make a difference...the dreams will come whether I'm here or on air temple island..." she looked to the ground and Mako immediately felt guilty...

"Yes it is my bed there's nothing wrong with my bed is there?...I'll stay here until you fall asleep I promise..." Mako smirked slightly

"But...Mako-"

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright...no one...no one can hurt you now Korra...I'm here for you y'know..."

"I cant thank you enough Mako..." she whispered as she tucked herself under the sheets of his bed and held his arm as a pillow when he sat down

"So...when the sun comes back up...we'll still be...safe and sound?..." Korra whispered...what a silly girl...of course they would be safe...he would protect her with everything even his own life if he had to...not that she knew that or would know any time soon...

"Of course...We'll all be safe...and...sound...Yeah..." He told her to make her content with sleeping, he would never want to lie to her like this but...it was to protect her...he wasn't sure if they would be safe and sound...but he would give her at least one nights sleep without nightmares filled with pain and horror...he could at least give her that...

And with that Mako himself fell asleep...still arm being cradled by the ever so vulnerable Avatar...

It was morning, they had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Mako started waking up and looked at her with sleepy eyes then blushed red.

He didn't mean to get this close to her, not when he was with Asami...

Korra had herself wrapped around his body and her head rested on his chest...dear Agni how much worse could this get?...

He stood swiftly and was gaping at her with a red face as he backed up to the window.

'Thank god Bolin isn't here...' Mako thought beet red and embarrassed as he went to the window and sat looking out at the dawning of Air temple island. He had such a good view of it, it was a sight to behold at night especially.

That's when he remembered Korra, she was so quiet he had forgotten about her...He had never thought he would live to see the day she looked like this. So beautiful and at peace, if you didn't know her she would appear so calm and sweet compared to her hot tempered self.

Mako then looked again, he could see smoke...No it was probably just a controlled fire...on Air temple island it had to be...

"If she wakes up and sees this...I don't even want to imagine how emotional she'll be...she might burn down the arena in a temper tantrum..." He sighed "I can't let her see this..." The fire bender resolved

She shifted in her sleep, sweat dropping down her face now as a slightly cringing look appeared on her face...

"No...There's an all out war about to happen...I can't let her see that or she'll think it's already started...The battle of it anyways..." Korra jerked slightly in her sleep muttering unheard words as a moan escaped her lips and her brows furrowed

"Korra..." He whispered her name gently, as he strode over to her and stood above the bed glancing down as she clenched his pillow, her body language showing complete and utter fear

"Hold on to this lullaby..." He began gently, singing a sweet melody his mother used to sing to him when he was young and scared of the dark "Even when musics...Gone~..." Mako held the note matching it perfectly as he watched her calm slightly in her sleep "Gone..."

"just close your eyes

The sun is going down

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I will be

Safe and...sound..." he was earlier using these lyrics to try to coax her into her sleep, and doing so successfully he might add

"ooh...ooh...ooh..." He hummed rubbing her shoulder as he repeated the 'oohs...' over and over in an angelic monotone voice

Gradually the avatar calmed and her grip on his pillow lessened until she was only embracing the pillow almost longingly, he almost growled jealous of the feather stuffed pillow.

"Thank...Yo...Ma...K..." She breathed and her voice whispered the words sweetly, music to any mans ears

"Your welcome Korra..." He stopped, thinking about his next words then spoke wistfully "Your safe and sound..."

She smiled in her sleep, safe and sound in the arms of the firebender...

Sooo this was based off a song I don't own called 'safe and sound' by Taylor Swift, I do not own it but I thought it would suit them well enough. I 3 writing about Korra so vulnerable and Mako so protective of her, I think it's a rare but sweet type of scene. Oh the possibilities! ( *3* )/)

Like it REVIEW

Hate it REVIEW

Wanna post something random REVIEW!

~~Cood9

(p.s sorry for the oh do long authors note...Btw I don't own legend of korra but I do own my story)


End file.
